Bella's First Year
by Mik1994
Summary: This is about Bella's first year as a vampire. In this story Bella and Edward do not have a baby, and Bella does not talk to her parents.


**Author's note: These wonderful characters are Stephanie Meyer's, not mine.**

Bella's first year (without the baby)

Edward's POV:

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" Bella screeched from our room. Oh, no. I'm in trouble and I have no idea what I did. I really hoped Emmett hadn't pulled a prank on her and blamed it on me, again.

"Coming, Love." I ran at vampire speed to our room. As I entered the room, I saw Bella holding up a blue bag from Tiffany's, her Christmas present.

"What is this?" She demanded as soon as she saw me.

"Well, it was supposed to be your Christmas gift, but you've found it now." I gave her a pouty face and walked towards her.

"I thought we agreed that we weren't doing anything for Christmas." She whispered letting me pull her into my arms. I have been itching to do that since I walked into the room.

"As I recall, you said I couldn't get you a gift for Christmas, and I'm not. I'm getting you several gifts. Plus, what kind of husband would I be if I let my wife go empty handed for our first Christmas together?"

"Edward, I would be okay with presents, but I don't want you to buy me a $10,000 necklace." She sighed slapping her hand on her thigh. She was right on the dot with the amount the necklace cost.

"Money isn't an object, Sweetheart. I have plenty of it and so do you. I want to buy you nice things. I want to spoil you." I kissed her neck trying to distract her.

"Edward." She moaned. It was working; I was "dazzling" her.

"Yes, Love?" I smiled crookedly at her.

"You don't play fair." She sighed, letting her body lean on me. I kissed up her neck and across her jaw, finding my way to her lips. She kissed me back passionately and I knew she wasn't upset anymore. She paused to kiss my neck.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too, Eddie." She chuckled knowing I didn't like that nickname, but she knew she was the only one who could get away with it.

She started to say something else, but I shushed her. "Say no more, Love. I need to see that gorgeous body of yours." I told her, letting the desire show in my eyes.

"Hang on, Honey. I have something I want to show you." She quickly grabbed something out of our closet and ran into the bathroom locking the door.

"Bella." I groaned. She was such a tease sometimes. I walked to the door and listened. She was moving at human pace. "Bella, please hurry. I NEED you." This waiting was excruciating.

"Hang on! I want to look good for my husband!" She teasingly said. Did she not understand that she was driving me nuts? I banged my head against the door.

"Ugh! Please hurry."

"Don't break the door, Honey, and your patience will be rewarded." She's so sexy and all I want is to make love to her, but she won't come out of the bathroom. Suddenly, there was a knock at our bedroom door. I must really be distracted not to 'hear' anyone coming.

"Edward! Open the door." Alice ordered.

"Go away, Alice. We're busy." I spat.

"Bella will let me in!" She matter-of-factly exclaimed.

"She's busy." I really wished she would just leave.

"No, I'm not." Bella smirked coming out of the bathroom fully dressed, and walked to our door. She unlocked it and let our pixie sister in.

"Thank you, Bella." She sang hugging my wife around the waist.

"What do you want, Alice?" I harshly demanded. I just wanted to be alone with my wife without one of our siblings stealing her away.

"Jeeze, someone's moody today. I might just have Jazz take care of that." She babbled.

"Alice, please get to the point." I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Oh, right! Well, it's going to start storming very soon and it's going to be perfect for baseball!"

"Yay! Oh, my gosh! I so want to play." Bella turned her pleading eyes to me. "Edward."

"Bella, I think we should stay in tonight." I told her. I still need her. She sauntered over to me.

"Edward, if you do this for me, we'll stay in our room all night and all day tomorrow if you want to." She whispered in my ear so low that Alice wouldn't hear it. She kissed my neck trying to persuade me, as if she never got what she wanted.

"Fine, we'll play baseball, but no one is coming in this room to take you away until I'm finished." I told her. I hate having to share my wife with our siblings.

"Yay! Thank you, Honey. You're such a good husband. I love you." She hugged me tightly.

"I love you too. Now, Alice, you can go tell the others. I need to speak with Bella alone." I hinted in my voice that we wouldn't really be talking. _I understand, Edward. You have twenty minutes and do not be late._ Alice warned in my head.

"Yeah, I'm sure you have to 'speak' but whatever. I'm leaving. You two have fun 'talking'." She hurried out of our room.

"What do you want to talk about, Mr. Cullen?" She whispered sitting down on the bed.

"Your teasing, Mrs. Cullen." I informed her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Honey. I haven't done anything wrong." She was so damn sexy when she acts innocent.

"Yes you have. You made me wait for you to come out of the bathroom, and then you came out fully dressed to answer the door for Alice!" I was struggling to keep my hands to myself. This beautiful goddess was sitting before me and she was all mine.

"Maybe I came out fully dressed for a different reason." She winked at me and then waved her finger for me to come closer. She had no idea the effect she had on me.

"And what reason would that be?" I asked leaning down to kiss her neck. I inhaled her lilac scent making me to not think straight.

"Well, I know how much you like to watch me slowly take off my clothes." She ran her nose up and down my neck.

"I don't think I could wait long enough for you to do that. I need you very soon, Love." I pulled her tight against my body.

"How long until the baseball game starts?"

"We're supposed to leave in twenty minutes."

"That's plenty of time!"She sighed and pulled me down to our bed.


End file.
